A Plumber and A Princess
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Peach both have feelings for each other, but their romance stirs up trouble as Luigi attempts to get his older brother in trouble for good from the rest of the Super Smash Brothers... Mario X Peach.
1. A Plumber and a Princess

Yoshizilla: (sigh) Do you ever get that strange feeling when you're bored and you have a great idea? Yes? Okay, good, because...well...here's my new romantic story. And I'll try to be as descriptive as I can, because as you can tell from my over one hundred fanfics, I have a lot of time on my hands. So enjoy, and remember - regardless whether or not you review, I will be updating. And keep back your flames as well, because I am going to use the OFFICIAL pairing - Mario and Peach. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, and anything related to Nintendo belong only to Nintendo. Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi are fully owned and belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

_The Mushroom Kingdom was safe at last. All of the mushroom people can now live their lives in peace._

_Bowser, the evil King of the Koopas, and his evil Koopa army have gave up their plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and thus, have retired in their homeland in the Koopa Kingdom._

_Mario, my savior, was awarded a great gift for saving my life. He and his younger brother, Luigi, have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, willing to look after the Mushroom Kingdom and protect me. Toadsworth was happy at this._

_Yes, things have been very peaceful for me, Peach Toadstool, the princess of this fair kingdom of fungus. All of the mushroom residents have been living their lives peacefully, but it was then one day that three strange dinosaurs popped out of nowhere and meet up with me. They were Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi, who we would later meet up again in the Great War of the Nintendo Realm._

_After defeating the Wario Brothers, they left, and we waved goodbye. After the war, we all became honorary members of a new group of heroes, titled the "Super Smash Brothers". I was excited and glad that I was finally able to escape my old castle and head out for the newly built mansion, spending the rest of my expanded life with my two new best friends, Princess Zelda of Hyrule and renowned bounty hunter Samus Aran. I have also been able to eat and enjoy many delicious foods after becoming part of the Super Smash Brothers, and boy, have I been delighted to have been a proud member. Mario and Luigi, my proud saviors and protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom, have joined, as well as my former worst enemy, King Bowser Koopas. Thankfully, he has changed his ways, and he even looks out for me when I'm in danger. Luckily, at his very will, if he senses that I am in grave danger, he'll go so far to even call his almighty army of Koopa Troopas! He's still tough and mean, but deep down, he's a sweet, sweet guy._

_Whoops, I rambled a bit too much, I'm sorry. Anyway, as the days, months, and even years went by, so have the conditions of the Super Smash Brothers. Many have come and gone, but a few memorable members have decided to stay with us. Wario, a pest in the Mushroom KIngdom, has joined the Super Smash Brothers roster, although he now lives in the metropolis of Nintendo City with his brother Waluigi, and Daisy, my good childhood friend, often pops up every now and then. Banjo and Kazooie, hailing from Spiral Mountain, have become good friends of me, Mario, and Luigi as well. Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's good friend and nephew, also arrived at the mansion and have stayed with us ever since. The Pokemon Trainer, albeit not being able to speak, has also joined us, as well as his three unique Pokemon - Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Speaking of which, I was lucky enough to receive a Pokemon egg, and within it was my own Pokemon who I proudly adapted as my child - my cute, little Phione. I love her as much as I love...love..._

_Well...that's where this story comes in. You see, me and Mario have been interested in each other for a long time, and we've been dying to spend one night together...alone. But could all that we have planned go right? You be the judge of that yourself, as this is the story...of the romantic drama...of Mario...and me..._

* * *

**A Plumber and a Princess**

It was a calm, beautiful night in Oval Park. Princess Peach Toadstool was standing on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, looking upwards at the night sky to see several meteors falling down. She let out a sigh and watched happily.

"Gee...it's so nice out tonight. The stars are looking pretty, too," Peach said to herself, continuing as she frowned, "But...I wish that I had someone to look at the night sky with."

It was then that Mario, everyone's favorite red Italian plumber, jumped up onto the rooftop and looked around. He then spotted Peach, and he called out her name. "Peach-a! Peach-a!"

Peach gasped, and she turned around, to see Mario shouting towards her. "Mario?" She covered her mouth with her right hand, holding back her breath as Mario ran up to her.

"Peach-a! I was looking-a all around-a the mansion for-a you!" Mario stated, grabbing Peach's right palm and kissing it, "I didn't want to leave you all alone."

Peach giggled, blushing a bit. "Oh Mario, you're not only heroic and kind, but you're sweet, too." She smiled and turned around, putting her shoulders on the rooftop railings. "I'm glad you came up to see me. Look at these beautiful stars..."

Mario looked up, to see the stars shine brightly. He smiled, and also placed his shoulders on the rooftop railings. "Yeah...it's a-so nice tonight. I wonder-a..." He glanced at Peach. "Peach-a, do you-a have a wish-a?"

Peach nodded, smiling. "Well, Mario, I do." She closed her eyes, and thought to herself, holding her hands together, _I wish you and I could spend the rest of our lives together, Mario_. She opened her eyes, and looked at Mario. "What's your wish mario?"

Mario chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Ohohoho! Princess-a, it's something that you shouldn't-a know just-a yet." He turned around, and thought to himself, _After all, my greatest desire is to spend the rest of my life with you, my darling princess._ He turned around and snapped his fingers, smiling. "Hey Peach-a, do you want-a to go out for the night and-a rent out a room-a in a five-star hotel-a in Nintendo City?"

Peach gasped, and she held Mario's hands, saying eagerly, "Yes, oh yes! Let's go, Mario!" She giggled as she and Mario ran down the stairs from the rooftop, down the long hallway, down the staircase, and then out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, running down the dirt-paved path towards the western direction to the gigantic District of Nintendo City.

It was then that Luigi popped out his head from the bushes. He chuckled. "Hmmhmmhmmhmm...so it seems that Mario and Peach have a liking to each other." He chuckled evilly, shifting his eyes, "The perfect way to get back at my brother..." With that said, and an evil plan in his mind, the neglected green Mario Brother sneaked into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, closing the door behind him as he snuck in.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Yoshizilla: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of my soon-to-be-epic Romance/Drama fanfic! Just what does Luigi have in mind for ruining his good brother Mario? Find out next time...


	2. Arrival at the Hotel

Yoshizilla: Special thanks to Royal Kenya and anonymous reviewer Sweswe for the appreciated reviews! Now I shall continue with the next chapter! Enjoy!

Note: I also like to briefly apologize early on right now if this chapter appears to be short, but with High School, my video games, and my other fanfics needing attention, I'm sure that you all will understand. I hope. But anyway, here is where Mario and Peach both reach the hotel they were going to in the previous chapter, and Luigi reveals the romantic relationship between the plumber and the princess to master Hand. So as I have stated before, enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, and anything related to Nintendo belong only to Nintendo. Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi are fully owned and belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

_Oh Mario, I feel so alive walking down the street with you. I haven't had this feeling for a long time._

_Oh Peach. Your warm, smooth skin makes me feel all soft inside. I'm glad that you and I are good friends. Heaven knows what may have happened, have we never crossed paths with each other._

_Indeed, Mario. Sure, you're a bit older than I am, but nonetheless, you're still young enough for me._

_Oh Peach, you're so sweet and nice, as much as you are beautiful and charming. I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together._

* * *

The bright night was going smoothly, and the tall, sky-rising buildings of Nintendo City were lit with the bright electricity within the interiors, brighting up the entire gigantic metropolis. Approximately seventeen miles south of Oval Park was the beautiful shore of Koopani Beach.

Mario and Peach were both entering the three-story tall Legruizi Hotel, renting a room on the third floor. Going into the elevator, the red Italian plumber and the Mushroom Kingdom princess both walked together towards the western direction, holding their hands together as they approached the last door on the southern corridor, with Mario taking out the key and opening the door. The two humans went into the small room, and Mario closed the door, locking it. Turning around, he and Peach gasped as they looked in awe at the beautiful room, the blue carpet placed neatly on the floor, the yellow paint marked with white-and-green stripes, and the balcony, which looked onto the wide, seemingly endless ocean. The room seemed perfect for a couple.

Peach smiled and she walked towards the balcony. She took off her bright red, high-heel shoes and placed them under the bed. She then fell back on the bed, sighing of relief. "Ahhh...this bed is so nice and soft..." She got comfortable, moving back towards the wall and going under the big, blue cover. "Come on in, Mario! The bed's fine!"

Mario smiled. He took off his brown shoes and hopped onto the bed, crawling towards the back and going under the blue cover, finding Peach. The two humans giggled and chased each other under the blue cover. Mario grabbed Peach by the arm, and Peach gasped, both of them laughing a few seconds later. After several times of chasing each other, Mario and Peach both popped out of the blue cover, sighing as they rested their heads on the soft, white pillows.

"Mario, where do you think we should go after we retire?" Peach curiously asked, tying her long, yellow hair into a cute ponytail.

Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...well..." He went into deep thought, closing his eyes. _I would like us to be alone by ourselves, Peach. Away from all the other Smashers, away from all the troubles of Nintendo City, just to live in peace for years to come._ He opened his eyes and turned to peach, smiling, "Well, I think that maybe we could live in peace on our own, private island off the coast of Nintendo City...and we can be together forever until our games end!"

Peach giggled, kissing Mario on the cheek. "Oh Mario, you're so cute when you make suggestions," She giggled, blushing a bit.

Mario sighed of relief, blushing as he rubbed his cheek, the kiss taking good effect. "Oh Peach...you're so beautiful, young, and sweet." He nodded and folded his arms as he continued, "None of the girls I have met in Brooklyn were as beautiful, appealing, or sweet as you, Peach. You are truly a one of a kind."

Peach smiled, giggling more as he rubbed Mario's chest with her right hand. "Oh, Mario..." Chuckling and sighing, she rested her head on Mario's chest, slowly going to sleep.

Mario smiled, and turning off the electricity in the room, he started to sleep as well, snoring, but not loud enough to disturb Peach's sleep. The wind from outside the balcony gently blew into the room, soothing the atmosphere of the two, peaceful sleeping humans.

* * *

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in the middle of Oval Park, things were heading for trouble...

Luigi was standing outside Master Hand's office, on the second floor of the mansion. Whistling to himself, he watched as Pikachu and Jigglypuff both brought a gigantic, chocolate cake into their room, singing "happy birthday" to Pichu. After a few minutes, Luigi turned around, to see Master Hand standing in front of him.

"Luigi? Aren't you the neglected green one?" Master Hand asked, eyeing Luigi suspiciously.

Luigi fumed. "Come on, come on! I haven't got all day!" He tapped his left foot impatiently, folding his arms.

Master Hand sighed, letting Luigi into his office. "Fine, fine, just tell me the trouble, will you? I have busy objectives to take care of in Nintendo City, you know." He stated, closing the door behind him.

Luigi grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Good. Now..." He took a seat on the wooden chair, facing Master Hand across the magical being's wooden desk, "There's something about Mario and Peach I have to tell you about..." He looked around, and then whispered to Master Hand, "There's something going on with those two..."

Master Hand, getting interested, came closer to Luigi, asking, "Tell me all about it..."

* * *

Yoshizilla: Uh oh...Luigi is a step closer to getting Mario and Peach in trouble. Just what is he telling to Master Hand, and what will the outcome be after Master Hand learns the romantic relationship between Mario and Peach? Find out next time, ladies and gentlemen... 


	3. Master Hand Commands the Investigation

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: For some odd reason, writing this fanfic is starting to remind me of the memories between Count Bleck and Tippi in Super Paper Mario. Seriously, it's a story about love, and this fanfic can relate. After all, it is a story about love, you know. Anyway, it is in this chapter that Mario and Peach both get the bad news from Master Hand...and it is only a mere step in Luigi's evil plan to get rid of Mario. Oh, what may inspire from such a cruel and unnecessary fate? Find out, ladies and gentlemen, in this chapter! Man, I'm bushed. All right, Disclaimer, give them the old disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers, Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, and anything related to Nintendo belong only to Nintendo. Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi are fully owned and belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

_

* * *

Oh Mario, look at how brightly the moon shines on the water._

_Yeah, it's so bright, I think I can see the ocean glitter! Ahh, this is just a fine place to look at, especially with someone special like you around._

_I couldn't agree more. How about we get something to eat?_

_Sure, and we can eat it on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful view of the water._

_Oh Mario, you sure know how to please a girl. Tee hee hee._

_Ohohohoho, my fair princess, I'm quite the character indeed. Now come on, let's go fill out our stomachs._

Master Hand was down in the living room on the first, main floor of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, his face red with anger. Luigi was standing next to him, grinning as he looked at Donkey Kong, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Ness, and Falco Lombardi.

Donkey Kong raised his hand. "So, what have you called the four of us down for?" The burly ape asked.

Master Hand cleared his throat, and he then started, his voice filled with rage, "Mario Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool have left the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and into Nintendo City to have a romantic night with each other. I have specifically stated that there shall not be any relationships of love upon becoming a member of the Super Smash Brothers!" He then pointed at Luigi. "Thankfully, Luigi noticed this and told me all about it as soon as he could."

Luigi smiled bigger, bowing down. "It's a pleasure to have alerted you, Master Hand," The green plumber replied, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Master Hand then turned around to face the other three Smashers. "Listen, you four morons, I need you go go out to Nintendo City and find both Mario and Peach. Then, after locating them, beat them down to a pulp, and if they survive, then tell them that they are NOT allowed to return to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Is that cleared?"

Ness rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "But...what's so wrong with love, anyway?" The young, psychic boy started to explain, "Don't you think that Mario and Peach should be together? I mean, what if they are both truly in love with each other-" He then started to gasp for air as Master Hand closed himself and started to telepathically choke Ness.

Mr. Game-and-Watch, Falco, and Donkey Kong looked at each other with worry as they watched Master Hand released his grip on Ness, the young psychic boy gasping for air.

Master Hand looked up at the three other Smashers again, with Ness getting on his two feet. "Fail to do this mission or question myself like what Ness did, and you will suffer what he has suffered..." He casted an evil glare at Ness, which made him shudder with fright.

Donkey Kong, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Falco, and Ness all nodded, and the four Smashers rushed right out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, keeping their promises to fulfill Master Hand's mission.

Master Hand turned to Luigi. "Come! SHall we go and have the other Smashers to go and search for Mario and Peach as well?" The giant, magical floating hand asked.

Luigi nodded. "It would surely be a great idea!" He said, snapping his fingers as he grinned with the thought of Mario suffering even more than he was about to be suffered...

Unfortunately for them, Sonic The Hedgehog was spying on them. Shaking his head as he closed his eyes and sighed, Sonic dashed off, preparing to warn Mario about the four Smashers and Luigi's devious plan.

Mario and Peach were both in a fancy, five-star restaurant, having their delicious dinner. Mario placed the money down on the bill as he and Peach got up, heading out of the fancy, five-star restaurant.

"So, Peach-a..." Mario said, raising his right eyebrow, "Do you have anything that you would like to reveal to me?"

Peach gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Oh! Well, I..." She slightly blushed a bright red-and-pink. "There's how I accidentally mistook Toadsworth for my _grandmother_..."

Mario bursted into laughter, pushing back on his chair and wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh! That's a good one!" He admitted, a wide grin on his face, "Toadsworth is so old, he could be mistaken for any elder citizen!" He and Peach both chuckled, holding each other's hands and sighing happily, looking at each other.

Peach smiled, her eyes lowered. "Oh, Mario," She said in a soft tone, helping the romantic mood of the quiet restaurant, "You quite are the man. I'm glad to have made a good relationship with you. In fact..." She then rubbed her cheek, curiously asking, "How _did_ you came to the Mushroom Kingdom, anyway?"

Mario gulped, tucking his red shirt's collar. "Ermm... well..." He started to sweat a bit nervously. "It's a rather long story, I should warn you. Do you want to hear it?"

Peach gave Mario a nod, smiling. "Oh yes, please, Mario! I really want to know what happened before we first met!" She cooed, inching her chair closer to Mario.

Mario shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Okey-dokey, then, I'll-a tell you." He cleared his throat, and closing his eyes to set the scene, he started with a deep, passionate voice, "It all started when me and Luigi first became plumbers back in the streets of Brooklyn, New York..."

Little did the couple realize was that outside the restaurant, from the tall Oak tree implanted on the sidewalk, Meta Knight was watching carefully. He listened a he heard Mario tell the story of how he came to the Mushroom Kingdom from the real world...


End file.
